


Crash Into Me

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby hates thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my own (illogical) fear and hatred of thunder. I've always been terrified of it and still dislike it immensely. Now lightning, lightning is cool.

"I'm waiting for the sound of thunder."—Duran Duran

Bobby Goren has always hated electrical storms. It's not the lightning that bothers him but the thunder. He's always had this fear, for as long as he can remember. Back when he was about five, he remembers lying in bed, blankets over his head as the thunder crashed and shook around the house. It always seemed to vibrate through the very marrow of his body, to the deepest reaches of his soul. He'd tried getting into bed with his brother, but he'd just pushed Bobby away and told him to stop being a baby.

Now, even as an adult, the sound of thunder can still almost paralyse him with fear. During the day or early evening he can handle it quite well, but when it's dark, in the middle of the night and it wakes him up…sometimes, he feels like he's five. Of course, as a rational, reasoning, thoughtful adult, Bobby is quite aware that thunder cannot hurt him. Still, it strikes some primeval chord deep within…and fears are nothing if not irrational.

There's another flash of lightning and he counts: one-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand, four-one thousand before there is another, louder, clap of thunder. The last time it was six-one thousand before the thunder rolled. The storm is pretty much overhead now. He knows that every peal of thunder will be one that shakes him.

Bobby lies completely still trying not to think about it. He can hear the rain pounding outside the window and he tries to ready himself. There's a brilliant flash of lightning that illuminates the room in that weird electrical glow for a few seconds. Then, right overhead, a loud, long rumble that seems to shake the building. "Fuck," Bobby mutters, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

He hears a muttered, "What the fuck?" next to him. The noise has finally woken his lover, Mike Logan, from his rather sound sleep. Bobby envies him his ability to sleep through just about anything.

"Thunderstorm," Bobby whispers. Mike knows about his fear and has told Bobby to wake him up if need be, but Bobby has never been able to do that. It would seem too…childish.

Bobby feels the bed shift as Mike rolls over onto his side, pushing against Bobby's tense body. One hand slides over his abdomen while Mike gently pushes his leg between Bobby's legs. Mike leans in and starts nuzzling along his shoulder and neck. The lightning flashes again and when Bobby starts to tense but before he can give his full attention to the next thunderclap, Mike bites his neck. He bites the spot just under Bobby's ear; that spot that makes him moan whatever attention is paid to it. Bobby moans now and doesn't notice the thunder so much. His body is still tense.

Mike gently laves the spot he's just bitten with his tongue, before he sucks on it. He's careful not to leave a mark, as much as Bobby knows Mike would like to do that. It could create problems at work, give them attention they don't need. Bobby gasps when Mike's hand wraps around his flaccid cock, stroking it to hardness. There's another sharp crack of thunder and Bobby tenses again, although he's not fully aware of that or the thunder, it's just an automatic reaction.

The next thing he knows, Mike is on top of him, kissing him like there's no tomorrow, tongue pushing into Bobby's mouth, tasting him. He opens his mouth to the onslaught even as he spreads his legs apart, letting Mike settle against him. Mike keeps his hand between them, holding their cocks together as his starts moving his hips. Bobby moans into Mike's mouth as their dicks slide together, the friction sweet and setting his whole body on fire.

Bobby slides one hand down over Mike's back, grabbing his ass, while he twines the fingers of his other hand through the short hair on Mike's head. They pull out of the kiss, both breathing heavily. All Bobby is aware of now is the feel of Mike's body against his, under his hand, his hips thrusting upward as he pushes against Mike. Bobby leans his head back, eyes closed, focussing on these enjoyable sensations.

His fingers tighten on Mike's head when Bobby feels his tongue licking along his exposed neck. Bobby moans, knows that he isn't going to last much longer. He hears Mike's muttered litany of curses and prayers ("Fuck, oh god, yes,") and Bobby knows Mike is close to the edge himself. Mike's hips are moving faster, he's pushing harder against Bobby. "Oh, fuck, Mike!" he shouts as his body tenses and his head hits the pillow behind him a couple of times, his hips thrust and freeze and he's coming. He's filled with that delicious feeling that seems to suspend time but also seems to go by in a mere second. Bobby's body relaxes at his completion, lassitude overtaking him.

He's barely aware of Mike's release. He hears the shouted curse, feels the warmth spread over his softening cock and finally notices, fully, when Mike collapses on top of him. Bobby kisses his cheek and idly strokes his fingers along Mike's scalp while they catch their respective breaths. He loves it when Mike lays on top of him like this, his weight anchoring him, the warmth of Mike's body reassuring Bobby that he's loved and cared for.

After a few minutes, Mike leans up and kisses him, gently, before grabbing a few tissues from the box on the nightstand and cleaning the mess off both their bellies and cocks. Mike kisses Bobby again before he rolls over onto his back, taking Bobby with him.

Bobby ends up with his head on Mike's chest, arm around his waist, legs intertwined with his lover's. The storm outside has passed by; he can barely hear the thunder in the distance. "Love you," he says quietly.

"Mmm, me too," Mike replies and Bobby can tell that he is almost asleep. Bobby soon follows with the regular thunder of Mike's heartbeat lulling him to sleep.


End file.
